Coffee Date
by Lenore483
Summary: A collection of various pairings (any pairings) that go on a coffee date. First Chapter: Amos/Molly. Amos asked Molly out on a date, but the two don't seem to see eye to eye.


This is my collection of various pairings going on coffee dates. It can be for any reason, like friends seeing if they are compatible, or one person blackmailing the other. Just for fun really, but feel free to suggest random pairings and I'll see what I can do.

Xx

Written for:

 **Hogwarts:**

Hedge Maze - word: Scary

 **Diagon Alley II**

Versatility - 100 Characters: Molly Prewett

Bingo - Rare Pairing: Amos/Molly

* * *

Madame Puddifoots was an excellent place for a date. The ambiance was lovely and cozier than it looked from the outside. Scattered around the room were several small round tables that only seated two people each. The walls were done in a pretty pink behind the rows of tea from all over the world, it was like Molly could be transported to a completely different world just by taking a sip of tea.

She had been admiring the place from the outside ever since she had been able to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. Sadly, you couldn't go into the place alone, or you would be talked about for weeks, possibly months. Molly still remembered the scandal surrounding Dorea Black going in with her best friend at the time, Priscilla Parkinson — and they went together, how would a single person fare? Even though both of them had left school, the incident was still brought forward as an example of horrid social behavior, and from two members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight!

Molly was so completely enraptured by watching her surroundings, that she missed the sour look on her date's face. It wasn't until one of her feet that she was dangling under the table hit Amos, that she realized she wasn't alone. She blushed and apologized for accidentally kicking him before she wistfully sighed.

"Isn't this place amazing?"

"I don't know," Amos said. "Isn't it a bit, you know, tacky?"

Molly had been busy admiring the frills — once more ignoring her date — but at his words, her attention snapped back to him. She was completely shocked, so she gaped at him, unable to utter a reply.

"No, it's pretty." She sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Maybe you just have bad taste."

"Maybe," Amos amended with a kind smile.

Molly took in her date's appearance. He had brown hair that looked soft to the touch, tousled and windswept in a careless way. A fringe of it partially covered his right eye as he was looking out the window to his left. His nose was slightly bent from a Quidditch injury that broke his nose in third year, but Quidditch hadn't just left signs of injury, it had also made him rather muscled. It was the kindness of his Aura coupled with his broad shoulders that had made Molly say yes when he asked her out on a date after their shared Divination class. Auburn eyes looked back at her with a raised bushy eyebrow when her eyes went back up to his face.

She blushed, looked away, and folded her hands in her lap; shy and embarrassed that he caught her staring. Even if they were on a date, it didn't excuse her blatant gawking.

All in all, she thought he was rather handsome — for a Hufflepuff.

Molly was glad when a waiter came over and broke the silence that had come between them. "Hello! My name is Renee and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

She engaged the waiter in a lengthy questioning of different tea's and where they came from before she settled on a rose tea from China and some biscuits. Amos, on the other hand, ordered coffee. Both she and the waiter stared at him in surprise, waiting for him to realize he was in a _tea shop,_ but all it did was make him add, "Black."

"I'll get right on that," the waiter said cheerfully. However, Molly noticed that Renee looked at him funny when she left the table.

Molly leaned over the table and whispered, "Amos, you're embarrassing me!"

"I'm embarrassing you?"

"Yes!"

"Have you seen where we are, Molly?"

"We're at Madame Puddifoots, where you said you'd take me."

"I didn't know it was this…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, mister!"

"Sorry," he muttered and looked out the window again.

When she looked out the window to try and figure out what he was looking at, she spotted a woman holding an adorable toddler. Molly melted, she had always wanted a bunch of kids when she eventually got married. As she looked at the kid and then back at her date, she wondered if he really would be a good guy to have kids with. She didn't want to waste time with a man if they weren't meant to be together. Even if she wanted a bunch of kids, she wasn't a harlot, she wanted them all to have the same father.

She contemplated if she should have a casual conversation for a while before asking him. As the tea and coffee arrived she had decided. Gryffindor courage and all, she just barged right ahead and asked him just as he was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want kids?"

Amos spat out his coffee, spraying it on the lacy napkins on the table.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Kids? How many do you want?" Molly continued undeterred by his outburst. Maybe she seemed scary to him now, but she didn't believe in wasting time.

"I, uh." Amos picked up one of the napkins and wiped at his mouth while his eyes darted around the place as he bid his time. Molly just continued to stare at him until he decided to answer.

Amos finally met her eyes and gulped. "I've never really thought about it."

"Well then, think about it now."

He crumpled the napkin in his right hand, dragged his left through his hair and sighed. "I guess one? A son."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, after I have an heir I don't really need any other kids do I?"

Molly searched his eyes and found that he was honest and probably wouldn't change his mind, but she continued to press.

"What if you get a daughter first?"

"I guess I'd get another one, a girl is sort of useless, you know?" Amos said.

Molly could feel anger trying to burst out to be directed at the idiot in front of her. Useless? Was that how he thought about her too?

"Useless?"

"Yeah, they can't really carry on the family name, all women are good for is giving birth and watching the house. Kids can't really do that either, they are just annoying brats."

Molly rose to her feet in anger. "I guess this useless woman will just leave then."

She could see that he realized his mistake and he was about to say something to try and make up for his moronic remark. But Molly wasn't going to sit around with a man that thought so little of her, so she stomped out of the shop without looking back.

She was happy she had decided to ask him about having kids, but she really regretted that she hadn't waited until she had finished her tea. She didn't even get a sip!


End file.
